I want to write you a song
by Akimichi
Summary: Harry était tombé amoureux de Louis comme ça. Aussi facilement qu'on tombe après avoir trébuché, il était juste tombé amoureux. En entendant sa musique, en le regardant courir dans les couloirs du lycée, en l'écoutant rire, en le suivant des yeux lorsqu'il passait devant lui. Et, aussi facilement qu'il était tombé, l'idée de lui écrire une lettre avait heurté son esprit amoureux.
1. Lettre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**I'm back again, pour une nouvelle histoire et, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir. **

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci n'est pas du Newtmas, comme habituellement. C'est du Larry, oui, Larry Stylinson, aka Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles des One Direction.**

**Je vous en pris, ne vous arrêtez pas à cette idée préconçue de boys band nul et de personnes pas intéressantes, parce que NON. **

**A ceux qui sont restés : merci, et voici maintenant l'explication du concept : c'est une histoire à quatre mains. Nous sommes donc deux à l'écrire ! Oli ( aka mystereetbdg sur wattpad et moi !). Oli écrit les parties Louis, et moi, les parties Harry. Il y aura donc deux narrations différentes : Louis et Harry. Et, en plus de ça (oui, sinon ça serait trop simple), il y aura, entre les parties narrations, les parties lettres. Vous comprendrez, mais ne vous en faites pas, tout sera séparés. Les titres des chapitres seront soit "Lettre #1", donc une lettre, soit "Harry#" ou "Louis#1", bref, vous avez compris. **

**Cette première partie, de Harry, est donc la mienne. **

**Si vous êtes perdus, dites le moi en review, je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquez tout ça!**

**Bisoux, **

**A&A.**

**.**

* * *

.

_Louis,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à t'envoyer cette lettre._

_J'ai longtemps hésité à même l'écrire._

_J'ai fais des brouillons, des ratures, j'ai tourné et retourné les phrases dans ma tête, je voulais que ça sonne bien, que ça sonne juste, que ça sonne vrai._

_Mais plus j'écrivais, plus je me rendais compte que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'écrive, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je ne doute pas de toi, étrangement, mais je doute de moi. De mes mots, et de la force que je ne sais leur donner._

_J'aimerai qu'ils soient forts, puissants, qu'ils te parlent et te touchent, mais je ne sais pas faire ça._

_Mes mains ne semblent douées que pour jouer du piano, et ça, je sais que tu le comprendras._

_C'est un peu stupide, et follement prétentieux de penser que tu liras cette lettre en entier, mais j'ose espérer que tu le feras._

_Je n'ai pas commencé de la bonne manière, je n'ai pas employé les mots justes, comme souvent, comme toujours, mais je ne sais faire autrement._

_Je voulais te dire tellement de choses, et je réalise que je ne sais pas comment rendre ces choses acceptables à tes yeux. Peut-être parce qu'elles ne le sont pas._

_Je ne t'avais jamais regardé avant que je ne te vois jouer du violon. Je dis bien regarder, parce qu'à ce moment là, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je ne t'ai pas simplement vu, je t'ai regardé. Tu dégageais l'aura d'une personne si sûre d'elle, comme si tu savais que tu jouais merveilleusement bien et que tu n'avais pas besoin de douter. Je suis resté planté à te fixer, à t'écouter et c'était merveilleux. J'avais le sentiment que chacune de tes notes me touchaient en plein coeur, que chacun de tes mouvements était fait pour me faire faiblir._

_J'ai faibli devant toi Louis, parce que ta musique m'as touché si profondément que je me suis sentis nu. Tu m'as enlevé mes mots, mes phrases, mes pensées cohérentes, tu m'as tout enlevé, tout pris._

_Je ne connaissais même pas ton nom, mais tu prenais toute la place dans ma tête._

_Puis, j'ai appris._

_Louis Tomlinson._

_Louis,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité._

_J'ai longtemps hésité, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas acceptable._

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans te connaître, sans savoir rien de toi, mais pourtant, je suis persuadé d'avoir vu ton âme._

_Quand tu joues de la musique, tu ne joues pas simplement._

_Tu t'ouvres en deux et tu nous offres tout._

_Ton cœur, tes peines, tes joies, tes sentiments, tes bonheurs, tes larmes, tes rires._

_Je les ai vus, dans chacune de tes interprétations._

_Louis,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à le dire._

_A ma mère, à mes amis._

_Ils le voyaient, ils savaient que quelque chose avait changé, en moi. La façon que j'avais d'être dans la lune, peut-être. Je pensais souvent à toi -et je continue de le faire._

_Parce que ça me torture l'esprit. Comment tu peux transmettre autant d'émotions, autant de douleurs, autant de félicité ?_

_J'aimerais connaître les secrets de ton cœur, et les protéger avec toi._

_Louis,_

_C'est tellement stupide, et je me doute que tu jetteras cette lettre en riant de moi, mais il fallait que je le dise avant._

_Avant que ce ne soit trop tard._

_Je t'aime._

_C'est fou, je sais._

_Je m'en fiche._

_Merci de m'avoir fait ressentir tout ça pendant deux ans._

_Merci de m'avoir donné envie de sourire, de pleurer, de rire._

_Merci de jouer de la musique aussi merveilleusement bien._

_Merci de m'avoir heurté avec cette violence que j'aime plus que tout._

_Merci de ne m'avoir jamais remarqué, jamais regardé, parce que j'aime ma façon de t'aimer dans l'ignorance._

_Merci de m'avoir inconsciemment poussé à ne pas arrêter le piano, lorsque je doutais._

_Merci d'avoir jouer Sonate au Clair de Lune au gala de l'école en janvier. C'était magnifique._

_Merci de m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi, avec ton violon, avec ta voix, avec tes sourires, avec tes pulls trop grands, avec ta guitare, avec tes éclats de rire, avec tes conneries, avec ton piano._

_Parce que ce n'est pas que la musique._

_C'est toi._

_Tu es tellement incroyable, tellement vivant, tellement drôle, tellement appliqué, tellement humain, tellement investi._

_Merci, pour tout ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions._

_Merci pour tout les instants d'infinité que tu m'as offert._

_Merci, Louis._

_-H_


	2. Louis 1 & Lettre 2

**Première partie et première lettre de Louis, par Oli.**

**.**

* * *

.

Ce matin-là, en arrivant dans le local de musique, quand Louis découvre une enveloppe avec son nom dans son casier, il regarde autour de lui en fronçant des sourcils, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il est seul à cette heure là. Il fronce des sourcils mais la curiosité l'emporte et il s'installe dans un fauteuil pour lire.

Plus il lit, plus il est touché par les mots et plus il est intrigué par H. Qui est-ce ? Il a beau chercher, il ne connaît personne dont le prénom commence par un H dans son année. Peut-être est-ce une personne plus jeune. Il souhaite vraiment savoir.

Louis se surprend à lire et relire cette lettre jusqu'à la sonnerie alors qu'il voulait jouer un peu de musique avant d'affronter la journée. Il la range précautionneusement avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la cour, toujours un peu dans la lune et ayant H en tête.

Il regarde attentivement les personnes qu'il croise tout le long de la journée, il observe les gens, se demandant s'ils ont toujours été comme ils sont avec lui ou si quelque chose a changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il cherche, encore et encore. Il observe, toujours plus. Il espère même croiser H, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi H ressemble. Ses yeux passent d'une personne à l'autre et il a envie de poser des questions à tout le monde à propos de quelqu'un dont le prénom commencerait par un H. Mais il évite de le faire, ne voulant pas avoir l'air fou aux yeux de ses amis.

Et toute la journée s'est passée ainsi, Louis dans la lune, pensant à ce H qui orne la fin de sa mystérieuse lettre. De ce fait, on lui a demandé toute la journée ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il était aussi absent et il n'a jamais répondu, souhaitant garder le secret. Même sa petite amie n'a pas su le faire parler, elle qui ne sait pourtant pas l'arrêter habituellement.

Ce soir, il est assis à son bureau, une feuille vierge devant lui, un crayon à la main et la lettre en tête, ne sachant pas s'il doit répondre ou non. Et puis finalement, les mots viennent doucement s'inscrire sur le papier quadrillé.

* * *

_H._

_Qui es-tu ? C'est la question qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai lu ta lettre ce matin. Tu as l'air de me connaître, de m'avoir déjà vu jouer et tu sais où me trouver au lycée. Mais tu es un mystère complet pour moi et étrangement, je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou non._

_Tes mots m'ont beaucoup touché et je voudrais t'en remercier. Recevoir une telle lettre est un peu magique, je dois l'avouer. Savoir que quelqu'un est touché par ma musique est un sentiment incroyable. Tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire mais étrangement, ça m'a plus touché qu'avant. Peut-être parce que je ne te connais pas. Je ne saurai vraiment dire. Merci en tout cas. Merci beaucoup._

_Je maîtrise mieux mes instruments que le crayon et j'en suis vraiment navré. Mais est-ce que tu peux me parler de toi ? Tu as l'air de me connaître, tu as l'air de me voir régulièrement. J'imagine que c'est dans les couloirs du lycée, après tout, tu as trouvé mon casier dans le local musique. Est-ce que tu fais partie de l'association ? Est-ce que tu joues souvent de la musique ? Fais-tu seulement du piano ? Je ne te connais pas, je n'ai que cette lettre mais je veux tout savoir. Qui es-tu ? Quelles sont tes choses préférées ?_

_Tu maîtrises incroyablement bien les mots, est-ce que tu écris des chansons ? J'espère que oui, parce que ce serait dommage de laisser un tel talent disparaître. Est-ce qu'on pourra écrire ensemble un jour ? Ça pourrait être chouette, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Merci de t'être ouvert. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, c'est plutôt inattendu mais merci. J'espère que ce sera assez pour toi._

_Je m'arrête là, je ne sais plus quoi dire et c'est déjà bien parti dans tous les sens. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et que tu me répondras._

_À bientôt ?_

_Louis._

* * *

Louis repose son crayon et soupire longuement. Il se sent terriblement ridicule à écrire une lettre à un (une ?) inconnu mais il a été tellement touché qu'il voulait le lui dire mais sa lettre semble ridicule à côté de celle de H. Il se dit que c'est pas grave et complète l'enveloppe avec l'adresse de la première lettre et ajoute la sienne derrière.

Demain il la postera avant d'aller au lycée et il sait qu'il essayera de trouver son inconnu une nouvelle fois.


	3. Harry 1

**Partie Harry, par moi.**

**.**

* * *

.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait écrit la lettre, et il l'avait glissée dans le casier de Louis.

Et il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus fier qu'il l'était actuellement. Deux ans d'un amour un peu honteux, un peu caché, et enfin il sortait ce sentiment de sa poitrine. Enfin, il avait eu le courage d'extirper ses émotions hors de lui, pour les coucher sur le papier.

Et qu'importe si Louis ne répondait pas -pourquoi le ferait-il ?-, il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

C'était comme une délivrance silencieuse, comme une renaissance et il grandissait, sortait du cocon dans lequel il s'était enfermé tout seul.

C'était peut-être trop, il était sûrement dans l'excès, mais ses années lycée n'avaient pas été les meilleures de sa vie, et aimer Louis, se plonger dans sa musique, le regarder être heureux et sourire, ça l'avait sauvé.

Sauvé de ses pensées sombres, de ses envies de tout balancer, de tout arrêter.

Grâce à un garçon qui ignorait tout, jusqu'à son existence, il avait continué à respirer, à jouer du piano, il avait continué à s'accrocher.

C'était un peu fou, quelque part, mais il ne voulait pas s'en soucier.

Il voulait simplement que Louis sache tout ce qu'il avait, inconsciemment, fait pour lui.

Et parfois, il espérait que Louis continuerait à jouer, et, stupidement, qu'il deviendrait connu, qu'il jouerait dans les plus grands orchestres, que les gens s'arracheraient ses interprétations. Ainsi, il pourrait aller l'écouter, et se perdre dans la beauté de tout ce qu'il dégageait, de tout ce qu'il représentait.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et pendant tout ce temps passé à penser et à rédiger sa lettre, à aucun moment il n'avait envisagé que Louis puisse répondre.

Parce qu'une partie de lui ne le souhaitait pas.

Il voulait simplement continuer à penser à Louis comme à la meilleure version de Louis, il voulait simplement continuer à l'idéaliser, comme on idéalise un artiste connu.

C'était comme envoyer un message à Stevie Nicks sur Twitter, en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait -et bon dieu, c'était _si vrai_\- et qu'elle réponde.

Voilà comment il se sentit -désarmé, perturbé, et un peu choqué- quand il reçut une réponse de Louis.

Chez lui.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé son adresse ?

Putain, une partie de lui avait _tellement _voulu qu'il réponde.

Et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à l'instant où il sentit son cœur faire un bond un peu trop spectaculaire pour une simple lettre.

Il voulait l'ouvrir, la lire, la serrer contre sa poitrine -c'était si disproportionné-, mais il voulait la jeter, et ne jamais savoir.

Comme s'il aurait eu la force de le faire.

Alors il l'ouvrit.

-x-

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait simplement pas dû le faire. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la lettre, jamais dû la lire, parce que maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était à nouveau Louis.

A Louis, à son écriture un peu penchée, un peu brouillonne, et à ses mots maladroits, comme s'il ne s'était pas senti sûr de ce qu'il écrivait.

Et si Harry avait pensé, l'espace d'un minuscule instant, qu'une fois la lettre envoyée, le châtain disparaîtrait de sa tête, il s'était trompé.

C'était encore pire.

Louis était partout.

Bordel, _Louis lui avait répondu._

Louis avait prit du temps de sa vie pour répondre à sa lettre de fanboy -parce que c'était ce que c'était-.

Louis voulait savoir qui il était -et il en était déjà hors de question-.

Louis avait été touché par ses mots -il avait pourtant eu le sentiment de les manier avec aucun talent-.

Louis voulait le connaître, Louis lui posait des questions sur lui.

Louis lui avait dit qu'il écrivait bien -il ne s'en remettrait jamais-.

Louis lui proposait d'écrire ensemble. Louis. Ecrire. Avec lui. C'était trop - étrange, inattendu, et il se sentait juste… déconcerté. Comme si on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir. C'était magnifique, merveilleux, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de la chose maintenant qu'elle était en sa possession.

Parce que dans aucune simulation de ce qui aurait potentiellement pu se passer après la lettre il n'avait envisagé que Louis réponde. Il n'était pas déçu, pas agacé, pas énervé, seulement vraiment très perplexe.

La question "Est-ce que je réponds ?" se posa environ dix secondes et demi, avant qu'il n'attrape du papier, des stylos, et qu'il ne s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit, la lettre de Louis à côté de lui.

Comme s'il aurait été capable de ne pas répondre.

Comme s'il aurait pu résister.


End file.
